


Lullaby

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, OOC, 哨向AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: “小狼崽。”
Relationships: LeeJaeGon | Lee Jae-Gon/Fleta | Kim Byung-Sun
Kudos: 2





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> 哨向AU  
> R18描写有  
> ooc

李才坤抬头看着在授赏台上被表彰的金炳善一眼，又立刻和身边的队友交谈。

他的枪械包被随意扔在椅背后面，占晚位置坐在他身后的姜俊宇戴着连帽试图隔绝在大厅里回荡着的官话，无聊抖腿时不小心被狼崽子乱放的包带勾到脚，悄悄抬腿踹了一下前面的椅背：

“拿回去，狼崽子。”

前面的黑毛脑袋头也不回，侧下了点身子用手臂摸索着地上哪儿有自己的包，这时台上的队友开始发表着平静又张狂的所谓感言，李才坤听着都笑了，哥平平淡淡就能惹人生气的能力怎么还是那么强啊。

今天赢下了与其他组织一同竞技的一场友谊赛，而台上的金炳善，他们的自由人，交出了一场了十分华丽的表演，被叫上台去迎接涌来的赞美。

真够可爱的，拿话筒前忘记摘下自己套在手指上的武器，那群官僚子吓得脸都青了。

而台上的人似乎察觉到什么，朝这边望过来。

  
照往常一样大吃大喝了一顿，也如往常一般是无法给金炳善灌酒的一天。最先跑去洗完澡的自由人穿着柔软的睡衣裤站在房门口提醒他们别忘了找自己梳理精神图景。

倒也没什么需要梳理的，但是李才坤想起自己上周因为一些意外而在狂躁边缘的自己，和自己的狼一样不管不顾地冲进了金炳善的房间的床上抓着他的肩膀重重砸在了后背的床头。裹着肩胛骨的薄薄皮肤上或许还留着些许大块的青紫印记，但当时谁都没办法拦住他，包括金炳善自己。那样的烦躁感控制他，和自己的狼一样张开獠牙想去撕咬啃食。

李才坤不是个爱压抑自己的人，他可以轻松将那一侧的衣领扯开，而奥菲莉亚被自己的精神体咬住临近心脏的位置，动弹不得，和她的主人一样。嘴里是真真切切咬住了肉，他不能阻止自己去用犬齿磨咬那里，而哥哥显然因为颈侧的痛意有些痛苦地想挣开。

这不是在激怒我吗，李才坤回想到这里摇了摇头。

那之后他试图更加用力地像要把那块肉咬下来，却被状似忍无可忍的金炳善硬生生扯着头发，那种痛终于让自己松开了牙齿，皮肤上被戳得不浅，凹陷进去的地方伴着红血丝泛了紫，显然还被自己舔了一番，晶晶亮。就记得这么多，被抓着头发，狼崽子脑袋动弹不得，只有嘴里无意识地低低嘶吼警告着。面前的哥哥面无表情地用空闲的那只手覆盖上颈侧的伤处又拿开，照着李才坤的脑门就是不轻不重地一拍：

“坏狼崽。”

接着就被强迫着重新埋在向导的肩头。

之后李才坤感觉被胶质包裹，自己零散出去的精神图景被牵连着重新拼凑整合在一起，耳后被软软地亲吻磨蹭，像是一下子回到“母体”，抑或是小时候呆着的营养液罐子里一样。

睡了个好觉，事情发生第二天被批评战斗中太容易过度兴奋的自己神游天外，脑子里大概只能想到这个吧。

李才坤想，还真挺厉害的。

  
他们这些哨兵作为塔的矛，能够拥有的完美睡眠实在是少之又少，几乎完全靠着向导梳理精神海来维持状态的例子不是少数，狂躁症太过恐怖骇人，这时候向导才是完美药剂。

他照习惯接受好金炳善的精神梳理后放假出塔了一段时间，因为一些原因导致自己只能在一小块片区内活动，实在是无聊至极，干脆折返回了塔里。

意外的黑漆漆一片，他还以为人挺多能一起玩些什么，失望。

就干脆享受着这来之不易的无人为噪音的环境，洗了个热水澡把自己裹在被子里，李才坤的脚灵活地钻进伏卧在床上的狼的肚皮下面。被迫当成暖脚包的精神体早就习惯了，打了个哈欠就把自己藏进床铺与前肢见，没多久就入睡了。

男孩子自己今天也意外地疲倦，有些畏寒的他的手掌里紧紧攥着一角被褥，陷入了睡眠。

迷迷糊糊发觉细腻鳞片蹭过小腿肚时窗外已经微微泛起鱼肚白，李才坤不确定自己昨晚有睡好，脚凉得难受，精神体大抵是早早溜到不知道哪个地方去了。奥菲莉亚一向爱靠着冰冷的东西，这次中奖的是自己这点倒是让李才坤没有想到，精神体和她的主人一样喜静，平日最大的动静只是换个姿势然后接着静静蜷在金炳善的脚边。

他撑起身子来缩回了点腿，伸手去轻轻点了点奥菲莉亚的头，那小脑袋就蹭着他的指肚贴了上来。

“你比他诚实好多。”

他第一次见到这条黑曼巴时也用了些时间去消化，现在已经可以任由小家伙用光溜溜的鳞片蹭他的手心，温顺得很，李才坤看着下意识在找头[注1]的奥菲莉亚，睡懵了的脑袋这时才反应过来金炳善应该是回住处了。怎么灯也没开，李才坤掀开被子下床，金炳善的精神体今天与他格外亲昵，尾巴要勾不勾地晃荡在他的手肘处，像个真正的公主一样，被自己带着去找主人。

但走到门口就碰到了金炳善，他举着手一副要敲下去的样子，表情有些愣愣地看着突然出现在这里的弟弟。李才坤只是把门打开了点，示意他进来：

“哥什么时候回来的，”他坐在床上看着有些面色苍白的金炳善，“哥吃饭了吗？”  
说完又唾弃自己，笨蛋一个，快早上六点了谁会问人有没有吃饭啊。

那人只是摇了摇头 ，说了句没胃口快睡吧以后就窝进被子里，奥菲莉亚也乖乖地爬上去贴着她的主人。

-

“但是你怎么又来了，”李才坤彻底没了睡意，不充足的睡眠抑或是其它因素隐约勾起了有些不太好的感觉，他使劲深呼吸了一口，强制自己冷静下来，平缓精神图景里的那一丝丝试图搅个翻天覆地的小躁动。

那条黑曼巴这回直接缠上了自己，哨兵的手臂被迫承受着奥菲莉亚的重量，而蛇信在触碰他的喉结。那种挑逗直白的痒意让他烦躁又蠢蠢欲动，又是那种熟悉的即将失控的感觉慢慢扩散开来，李才坤觉得视力开始时好时坏，他不再能分清天边泛起的的是何颜色。

哨兵被捧起脸时已经不太能控制自己稳定心绪，金炳善的额头贴着自己的，大拇指指腹轻轻柔柔抚过他的眼下，凉凉的。那只手滑下去包裹住他的脸侧，被闭眼的哥哥亲吻时的图像在他的脑海里扭曲变换，散落成无数种子落入精神海深处生根发芽。

“才坤。”

李才坤分不清这是从脑海里还是从耳边传来的呼唤，他一下子想从混沌中挣脱出来寻找真实的对方，把向导拉上了床。

“才…”

他在下意识排除危险，金炳善心想，李才坤撑在他的上方，把他狠狠按进床铺里。自己被哨兵掐着脖子，将呼吸与动作同时锁在这里，小狼崽子怎么这么凶啊。笑起来喉管震动，不等李才坤反应过来，一只冰冷的手就覆在他的手背上，试图扣住他。

就只是愣神的这一会儿，他听见脑海里向导的声音平静地问他：

“我可以帮你，只有我，才坤。”

“你希望我怎么做？”

他俯下身去亲金炳善，这场入侵与交互让哥哥几乎缺氧，李才坤跟随本能去汲取他能够汲取的一切，直到奥菲莉亚缠绕住自己的脚腕。他那几乎要带走灵魂的手从金炳善的脖子上拿开时，并没有慈悲地给予向导平静下来的机会，这是代价。

再度被吻上时，向导的精神游丝都有了些微颤动，试图控制却反被控制，金炳善自食其果被带入这场结合热之中，被迫接收着一大拨由哨兵的精神海而来的汹涌浪潮。

“热。”

他呢喃。

被哨兵抚慰时，金炳善被烧灼得几近灵魂蒸发，千百张网把他扣留在这里，让他像一条挣扎不出蛇蜕的小可怜一样扭动挣扎。

会死掉吗？

李才坤的精神图景里是满天地的藤蔓，破土而出然后疯长，缓慢遮住了向导可见的所有地方。没有足够的力气去应付这些，后面被揉弄时几乎激得他快要尖叫，这是金炳善未曾经历过的。一场结合热弄得他失去思考，能感受到的只有粗暴地揉按内壁的手指对他的身体胡搅蛮缠，哨兵的拥抱与吻困住他，让夜莺停下了歌唱。

被摸到令向导疯狂的位置只是早晚的事情，他的哨兵年轻聪明，懂得珍惜也懂得如何惩罚自己太过自信的搭档。自己的一条腿被李才坤抬起来，脚踝承受着亲吻啃咬，而在自己的后方作乱的罪魁祸首得到了它想要的褒赏。柔软湿润尖叫着需要被填满的地方哭泣呼唤，让金炳善羞于承认这是他的身体在需要哨兵。

可是他们的精神连结早已因为结合热而搭起了桥，汹涌爱意交互穿梭，那些藤蔓缠绕着金炳善的四肢把他拖进雾里，迷惑他麻醉他，直到向导的脑子里再也想不了别的事情。

哨兵要求他的向导只能记住现在，淹没在这场流沙里，而他会成为自己向导唯一的绳索。

金炳善自然是顺着他，乖乖地放松身体去承受着哨兵的进犯，神经已经被欲望磨钝，仅仅是在被彻底进入到深处时唤醒了那么一小会儿，他歪着脑袋神志不清，感觉自己的灵魂漂浮在那片绿色的海面上。之中会有柔韧的枝干时不时会意图扯断他摇晃他，恍惚间让金炳善觉得自己被受惊的奥菲莉亚缠绕几近窒息。

被就这举起一条腿的姿势将黏膜粗暴地顶开，肉壁被刮过的撕扯感叫这具漂亮身体的主人发出了几近抽泣的嘶鸣，那头狼爱到极致，李才坤在妄想向导融在自己的血液乃至骨髓。从没有这么想要金炳善受他掌控听他控制，不听话钻出来的舌头也要被他连着手指按回嘴里，搅动深入，要从这里抓出他的灵魂。

自己当然会给予听话的哥哥奖励，会让他黏糊又湿透，再也没法想那些无聊的猜测试探与弯弯绕绕。李才坤厌倦这些厌倦得要死，他想要的就是会要的，不会再有扔个石头也没有动静的深潭，只会留下跟随自己快乐与失望，愤怒与悲伤的金炳善。

哥哥敏感得要命，不经肏，他得哄着安抚着去拍拍因为生理性快感而不自觉挺起的腰腹，那里平平坦坦甚至因为身体主人挑食得要命而微微凹陷，如果自己挺腰的时候手掌再用力些按下去的话，就能摸到被撑起来的那一点儿。  
谁会知道这其实是一具已经无可救药的淫荡身体，蛇的本性就是这样的，平日里有多平静高傲，对待性事就有多放低姿态。毫无廉耻地吮吸与包裹，不停分泌着帮助润滑的液体来讨好他的哨兵。金炳善任由藤蔓将自己绑缚包裹，已经无所谓发生什么了，他现在身体大脑乃至灵魂都属于李才坤，密集的精神游丝也会去乖乖抚摸触碰他的哨兵的精神海，羞怯地等待着哨兵的命令。

年轻的头狼当然十分受用，李才坤是慷慨的情人，最不擅长的事情恰好是拒绝金炳善。

被自己抓着的向导的手逐渐回扣了过来，无声地倾诉爱意，李才坤抓起这只手放在自己脸边，不意外地得到了自己熟悉的安抚举动。

他听见金炳善一边抚摸着自己的脸，一边无力又小声地呼唤自己：

“…小狼崽。”

李才坤自己的精神体首先反应过来，温柔地趴卧在金炳善的枕边，探出头碰触向导的脸颊。毛尾巴乖乖摆出来让哥哥的脸没在里面，它知道金炳善喜热又怕热，白色的眼睫毛低垂下去，舔舐安抚着失神的漂亮向导。

金炳善这时候感觉自己被灌满了，内腔和这具躯壳剩余的空缺，被李才坤一一灌入自己从开始就极其渴求的。肚子被精液撑起些，让他看起来潮湿漂亮又丰腴，一点一滴都被堵住，流也流不出去。

而灵魂终于找到归宿，金炳善能够看见在层叠着的藤蔓最深处有朵花，幽幽地亮着，吸引着他伸出手去够，却被另一只手抓着带了进去。沉睡着的李才坤牵着他一同坠落，掉进温软得起鸡皮疙瘩的地方，躯体落地而吹起的风把唯一的花的花瓣卷得破碎，四散开来在这里成为了仅有的星。

向导就着微弱的光，不稳地爬到自己沉睡在这里的哨兵身边，一同陷入了深眠。

  
-

  
李才坤去主塔做完全套精神海稳定测试后才在两天后赶回金炳善的身边，自己的精神体一到住处就奔进他的向导怀里，他见怪不怪，和管理者提交了报告并且聊了一会儿才上楼回了房。奥菲莉亚就窝在打开门后能看见的那个角落，冷血动物嗅着气味朝他爬来，熟练地挂上了哨兵的肩头。

金炳善温柔地抱着亚当，毛茸茸的狼是他的最爱，脸可以窝在里面感受皮毛的温暖与柔软。他露出点眼睛问李才坤结果怎么样，哨兵回答了一些让他安心的话语，精神结合过后的他们将是塔最锋利的矛与盾，会为了所有竞争蓄势待发。

哥哥问自己要不要吃削好的苹果的时候，李才坤眼尖看到了旁边的药，有些疑惑地问金炳善为什么不吃，不然会因为高强度的训练影响身体。

他看见自己的向导笑着摇摇头说没关系，再急着想去劝金炳善吃药的时候却肩膀一痛，侧头能看见奥菲莉亚的牙齿陷在自己的肉里，两个小洞在慢慢渗出血。

“我想要留下来。”李才坤失去意识前听见哥哥这样说。

“我的小狼崽就，先睡一会儿吧，别啰嗦啦。

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1:蛇类在杀死猎物并且试图吞食时会去寻找猎物的头部。，这种行为被叫做找头。】


End file.
